


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°30 : « Velléités (#1) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Jedi Code Study, Legends Never Die, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan always gives me feels, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: L'apprentissage du Code Jedi dès le plus jeune âge, devait normalement façonner chaque génération de Jedi à une vie au service de l'Ordre. Pourtant, même si cet apprentissage n'échouait pas, certains Jedi, dans certaines circonstances, ressentaient le besoin de repenser le Code, tout en continuant de servir loyalement sous la bannière de l'Ordre.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°30 : « Velléités (#1) »

**Author's Note:**

> Voici désormais une courte série centrée sur le Code Jedi, et le ressenti de trois Jedi bien connus par rapport à son contenu.  
> Duo Qui-Gon Jinn / Obi-Wan Kenobi. Point de vue du Padawan.

Qui-Gon Jinn, malgré une colère parfois à fleur de peau, s'était toujours montré digne des enseignements Jedi consistant à garder le contrôle, à mettre sa raison avant ses émotions. Obi-Wan Kenobi, après des années passées à tenter d'intégrer le même mécanisme, admirait toujours son Maître pour son self-control bien plus atteint que le sien.

 

Cependant, le Code Jedi mentionnait bien plus de règles que le simple contrôle de ses émotions. Et ces règles-là étaient souvent plus difficiles à suivre que la première.

 

_Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix._

 

Qui-Gon s'était acharné à faire rentrer la signification, et l'application, de cette première phrase, chez son Padawan – avec résultats.

 

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

 

La bibliothèque du Temple Jedi était un socle solide de la connaissance galactique. Obi-Wan se souvenait y avoir passé tellement d'heures qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter, et ce, à tous les âges de sa vie. Le reste des connaissances s'apprenait sur le terrain, où il s'était souvent rendu. Enfin, certaines connaissances ne pouvaient se transmettre, ou ne pouvaient s'apprendre qu'à travers une profonde réflexion sur soi-même.

 

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

 

Obi-Wan se rappelait avoir renoncé à de nombreux amours de jeunesse... Mais l'attachement, pourtant fermement proscrit, était le propre de la nature humaine... En cela, il savait qu'il avait échoué en tant que Jedi : si une partie du Code n'était pas assimilée, à terme, il connaîtrait un jour l'échec, dans des circonstances liées à ce même verset non intégré.

 

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

 

Le chaos des émotions, l'harmonie de leur maîtrise. Le chaos dans une personnalité, l'harmonie dans son contrôle. Le chaos dans la galaxie, l'harmonie que le Jedi apportait avec la résolution du conflit. Le chaos dans la Force, l'harmonie que l'équilibre des deux côtés était supposé amener – une fois enfin rétabli.

 

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

 

Ce fut la dernière leçon, totalement inattendue, que Qui-Gon lui avait transmise : comment amener le corps solide à ne faire qu'un avec la Force, une fois le moment venu... Et comment conjurer son esprit pour guider les survivants...

 

Pourtant, malgré une vie riche en actions importantes pour le cours de l'histoire galactique, Obi-Wan s'éteignit avec la désagréable conclusion que le Code Jedi, tel qu'il était enseigné, n'avait mené qu'au désastre. Ces règles de vie strictes, combinées avec le manque de flexibilité inhérent à l'Ordre, avaient fait basculer la galaxie dans l'obscurité.

 

Velléités de révolution, de reconstruction de l'Ordre sur de nouvelles bases, sur un nouveau Code – un qui ne ferait pas chavirer le navire en demandant l'impossible. Peut-être pourrait-il en glisser un mot à Luke, une fois que le garçon aurait accompli son destin ?

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'est un format plus long que ce qui est fait d'habitude, mais le Code Jedi est long à citer et à analyser du point de vue d'un Jedi x')


End file.
